


Mi Cielito, The Boy Next Door

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kiribaku, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Top Sero Hanta, chat fic, mentions of shinkami, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: KingBlasty: Are my eyes fucking broken or did fucking icy hot just make breakfast for tape face and serve it to himRockBoi: Your eyes are definitely working fine. I promise
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	Mi Cielito, The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to talk a lot about what's going on with me in the ending notes so please just enjoy the fic for now :)

**Usernames:**

**DekuintheFace:** Izuku Midoriya  
**IcyThot:** Shoto Todoroki  
**SpiderTape:** Hanta Sero  
**PinkyQueen:** Mina Ashido  
**LegsforDays:** Tenya Iida  
**HumanKirby:** Ochako Uraraka  
**PikaPika:** Denki Kaminari  
**RockBoi:** Eijiro Kirishima  
**KingBlasty:** Katsuki Bakugo  
**InsomniaCat:** Hitoshi Shinso  
**FroggySeason:** Tsuyu Asui

_[9:24PM]_   
**[IcyThot to PikaPika]**

**IcyThot:** How do I know if I like someone?

**PikaPika:** Woah didn’t expect that from u. Wdym?

**IcyThot:** How can I tell if I’m interested in someone romantically versus platonically?

**PikaPika:** Uhhhh u just kinda know? Why u askin?

**IcyThot:** I was told by Yaoyorozu that you and Hitoshi Shinso are dating. Is that incorrect?

**PikaPika:** O uh, no, it’s correct

**PikaPika:** But like what does that have to do w/ u?

**IcyThot:** I thought maybe since you’re dating someone, you can tell me what it’s like to fall for someone romantically. I’ve never experienced it before.

**PikaPika:** O I see now

**PikaPika:** Ig u just kinda gotta ask urself “would I be cool with kissing this person and spending my life w/ them?” and then picture it in ur head

**IcyThot:** And if the answer is yes, I would like that?

**PikaPika:** Then u like them romantically, dude

**IcyThot:** I see. Thank you.

**PikaPika:** so uh who is it??

_[9:30PM]_   
**[IcyThot to DekuintheFace]**

**IcyThot:** I think I have an issue.

**DekuintheFace:** Wdym?

**IcyThot:** I believe I have taken romantic interested in someone.

**DekuintheFace:** Wow! Seriously? That’s great Todoroki!

**DekuintheFace:** So uh what’s the issue?

**IcyThot:** I have not done anything like this before. Also, I don’t believe I am close enough to them to simply just state my feelings. However, I want to be able to express my interest in some way.

**DekuintheFace:** Oh I see

**DekuintheFace:** Maybe try getting closer to them? Create more opportunities for the two of you to talk and hang out.

**DekuintheFace:** Ashido is really into this sort of stuff. She may have some suggestions.

**IcyThot:** That’s a good idea. Thank you Midoriya.

**DekuintheFace:** Btw how did you end up with a username like that..?

**IcyThot:** Denki said it was funny.

**DekuintheFace:** Of course he did

_[9:35PM]_   
**[IcyThot to PinkyQueen]**

**IcyThot:** There is someone I’m interested in romantically and I would like your advice on what I can do to hang out with them more.

**PinkyQueen:** OMG!!! My services don’t come free tho

**IcyThot:** I can give you my father’s credit card for a day.

**PinkyQueen:** Suuuuper temptin but not what I meant

**PinkyQueen:** I want to kno who it is that the great Shoto Todoroki is crushin on

**IcyThot:** …

**IcyThot:** To be frank, I’d rather die. Can I please just give you my dad’s credit card?

**PinkyQueen:** Harsh. But fair.

**PinkyQueen:** Do u have meals with this person a lot?

**IcyThot:** No, I don’t believe I have ever shared a meal with them.

**PinkyQueen:** Aight well that’s ur first step. Start havin breakfast and maybe lunch with them as much as u can.

**IcyThot:** I can do that. Thank you.

**PinkyQueen:** Gud luck!!

_[10:22PM]_   
**[PikaPika to IcyThot]**

**PikaPika:** Bruh srsly, who is it??

_[11:30PM]_

**PikaPika:** I share my memes w/ u and this is the thanks I get :(

_[7:30AM]_   
**[KingBlasty to RockBoi]**

**KingBlasty:** Are my eyes fucking broken or did fucking icy hot just make breakfast for tape face and serve it to him

**RockBoi:** Your eyes are definitely working fine. I promise

_[7:32AM]_   
**[Feral Gremlins]**

**PikaPika:** SERO WTF DUDE

**SpiderTape:** ??

**PinkyQueen:** Did SHOTO-FREAKING-TODOROKI just make u breakfast?????????

**PikaPika:** Has our favorite latino boi finally found love????

**SpiderTape:** He’s just being nice guys

**RockBoi:** idk man, he has never done that for anyone else. Has he?

**PinkyQueen:** Def not

**PinkyQueen:** Sero, my boy

**PinkyQueen:** My precious tall bean

**PinkyQueen:** I legit can’t stress this enough. Shoto Todoroki. Shoto. Todoroki. Made u breakfast

**SpiderTape:** I’m sure it’s not like that

**PikaPika:** why u so against this?? Do u not like him??

**SpiderTape:** Are you kidding?

**SpiderTape:** I panic every time I go to his room to borrow a manga

**SpiderTape:** of course I freaking like him

**PikaPika:** so what’s the issue??

**SpiderTape:** You mean other than the fact that he’s literally MILES out of my league???

**PinkyQueen:** Sero stuff like that doesn’t matter

**KingBlasty:** Oi stop texting you fucks. Eat your damn breakfast. I’m not waiting around for your slow asses to start walking to class.

**KingBlasty:** Tape face, stop staring at your fucking boy toy and eat

**SpiderTape:** HE’S NOT MY BOY TOY

_[12:15PM]_   
**[Disappointing Iida Daily]**

**DekuintheFace:** Soooo Sero huh?

**IcyThot:** Yes

**HumanKirby:** Are u having lunch with him now??

**IcyThot:** Yes. I convinced him to eat with me in the courtyard so we could talk without all the noise of his friends

**FroggySeason:** The Bakusquad gets quite rowdy at times, ribbit

**LegsforDays:** I was not aware that you and Hanta Sero were so close, Todoroki.

**IcyThot:** He comes to my room to borrow manga a lot. He likes comedy and slice of life

**DekuintheFace:** I didn’t know you read manga?

**IcyThot:** I actually only read one because he talked about it a lot. The rest I just kept buying so he would have an excuse to keep visiting me.

**HumanKirby:** OMG TODO THAT’S SO CUTE

**LegsforDays:** Oh, I see. I believe I understand now why you suddenly made breakfast for him this morning and asked him to lunch.

**LegsforDays:** Well, I wish you luck and happiness!

**FroggySeason:** btw, why were you giving Mina a credit card before class today?

**IcyThot:** It was Endeavor’s. And nothing in this world is free.

**HumanKirby:** I both understand and don’t

**DekuintheFace:** Trauma is free

**LegsforDays:** Midoriya, we really need to have a talk.

**DekuintheFace:** No<3

**IcyThot:** shit he rite tho

**LegsforDays:** I’m begging you. Please stop hanging out with Kaminari.

**IcyThot:** No<3

_[12:22PM]_   
**[Feral Gremlins]**

**PikaPika:** He makes u breakfast and now ur having lunch w/ him

**PikaPika:** alone

**PikaPika:** in the courtyard

**PikaPika:** just the two of u

**PinkyQueen:** Hanta and Shoto sittin in a tree~ K I S S I N G~

**SpiderTape:** Guys stop, he just wanted to hang out in a quiet place. He’s still not all that used to social settings.

**PikaPika:** u smell that?

**PinkyQueen:** mhm

**PikaPika:** smells like…

**KingBlasty:** Bullshit.

**RockBoi:** You really sure this is nothin man? I don’t think Todoroki is the kind of guy who will just do stuff like this for anyone

**SpiderTape:** There’s no way in seven hells that the prettiest boy in class and son of freaking Endeavor is interested in some nobody with creepy elbows

**PinkyQueen:** Hanta we talked about this. If u call ur elbows creepy again, im beating ur ass

**SpiderTape:** Do it, coward

_[12:31PM]_   
**[PikaPika to IcyThot]**

**PikaPika:** u could have told me it was Sero :(

**IcyThot:** I’m Jared. 19.

**PikaPika:** I’m so proud and so offended at the same time

_[4:47PM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** Was the breakfast I made okay?

**IcyThot:** I know you prefer healthier foods, but I also knew we would be doing physical training today and you would need protein. So, I hope the salmon and egg was to your liking. My sister taught me how to make it.

**SpiderTape:** It was delicious! I was surprised to get such an elaborate breakfast. I don’t normally eat so much in the morning. But I really appreciated it.

**IcyThot:** What do you normally eat?

**SpiderTape:** I just grab a few oranges usually.

**IcyThot:** That’s not very healthy.

**IcyThot:** I wouldn’t mind making breakfast for you everyday

**IcyThot:** If you’d like that

_[4:50PM]_   
**[Feral Gremlins]**

**SpiderTape:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**SpiderTape:** I’M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUCKING HEARTATTACK, IS THIS REAL LIFE

**PikaPika:** didn’t peg Todoroki for the wifey type

**PinkyQueen:** oh hell yeah!! Get it Hanta!!

**KingBlasty:** If he starts doing your fucking tie for you in the morning, I’m gonna puke

**SpiderTape:** I hate all of you

_[4:52PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to IcyThot]**

**SpiderTape:** I definitely wouldn’t mind, but you don’t have to do all the work for my sake

**IcyThot:** I want to

**IcyThot:** Breakfast tastes better when I share it with you

**SpiderTape:** Me? I’m no one special though

**SpiderTape:** Just some plain guy in the background

**IcyThot:** I don’t think that’s true. You stand out to me

**SpiderTape:** Cause of my elbows

**IcyThot:** Cause of your everything

**IcyThot:** Just you

**SpiderTape:** Wow

**SpiderTape:** Thank you

**SpiderTape:** Seriously

_[4:58PM]_   
**[Feral Gremlins]**

**SpiderTape:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**SpiderTape:** I’ve died and ascended into heaven

**SpiderTape:** What good deed have I done to deserve such paradise

**PinkyQueen:** My eyes? Blessed

**RockBoi:** My crops? Watered

**PikaPika:** Hotel? Trivago

**KingBlasty:** Shut the fuck up and come get your fucking dinner before I serve it to you burnt to a fucking crisp

**RockBoi:** We appreciate you Bakubro

**KingBlasty:** Fucking better

_[5:01PM]_   
**[Disappointing Iida Daily]**

**IcyThot:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**IcyThot:** Did I say too much?

**DekuintheFace:** Holy-

**DekuintheFace:** No, I think you said just enough

**HumanKirby:** Todo I would literally die for you

**LegsforDays:** Sero is at the dinner table with his friends and he has quite the blush on his face. Now, I know why.

**FroggySeason:** We all deserve a Shoto Todoroki in our lives, ribbit

**IcyThot:** He’s blushing?

**LegsforDays:** Yes. Quite a bright hue of pink.

**IcyThot:** Cute

**HumanKirby:** Omg Todo pls ur going to kill me 

_[8:53PM]_   
**[IcyThot to PinkyQueen]**

**IcyThot:** I’m having meals with him now, but what do I do next?

**PinkyQueen:** Uh ask him on a date??

**IcyThot:** I think I’d rather die<3

**PinkyQueen:** U don’t want to date him?

**IcyThot:** Of course I want to.

**IcyThot:** I have thought about nothing but holding his hand and kissing that big smile of his for the past 24 hours

**IcyThot:** But if I try to ask him out right now, I will actually set myself on fire<3

**PinkyQueen:** U know we have a counselor right??

**IcyThot:** No<3

**PinkyQueen:** Omg pls stop hanging out with Denki. Ur freaking me out

**PinkyQueen:** Okay what if he asked u?

**IcyThot:** How would that happen?

**PinkyQueen:** I can make it happen

**PinkyQueen:** I know people

**IcyThot:** I would buy you anything you want with my father’s credit card for the rest of your life

**PinkyQueen:** Bet

_[8:57PM]_   
**[PinkyQueen to PikaPika]**

**PinkyQueen:** Convince Hanta to ask Todoroki out on a double date with u and Shinso

**PikaPika: **aight bet****

********

****_[8:58PM]_   
**[PikaPika to InsomniaCat]** ** **

********

**PikaPika:** _*IMAGE SENT*_

**InsomniaCat:** Kitten are you trying to rile me up?

**InsomniaCat:** It’s not even 9PM yet, why are you sending me nudes?

**PikaPika:** I’m inviting Hanta and Shoto to a double date

**InsomniaCat:** I did not sign up for this

**PikaPika:** _*IMAGE SENT*_

**InsomniaCat:** When and where is the double date?

**PikaPika:** I’ll tell u after u come over ;)

_[9:05PM]_   
**[PikaPika to SpiderTape]**

**PikaPika:** ur asking shoto out to a double date with me and toshi

**SpiderTape:** How about no

**PikaPika:** how about yes or im sending him the pics of u in a cheerleader uniform

**SpiderTape:** You wouldn’t

**PikaPika:** Oh I definitely would

**SpiderTape:** I hate you

**PikaPika:** <3

_[7:31AM]_

**PikaPika:** Why are u not asking him?

**SpiderTape:** There’s too many people around and I’m not going to make getting rejected the first thing I do in the morning

**SpiderTape:** Especially when he just made breakfast for me again

**PikaPika:** he’s not gonna reject u

**PikaPika:** that breakfast looks dope af tho

**SpiderTape:** Ikr

**SpiderTape:** I’ll ask him at lunch

**PikaPika:** aight

**SpiderTape:** Btw be careful not to wince that loudly when you sit down in class or Aizawa’s gonna beat your ass in a way you don’t like

**PikaPika:** sdkfha;se

_[7:35AM]_   
**[SpiderTape to InsomniaCat]**

**SpiderTape:** If that whine when he sat down is anything to go by, I’m guessing Denki bribed you into this double date idea?

**SpiderTape:** Cause I refuse to believe you agreed to this willingly

**InsomniaCat:** Suddenly I’m Jared, 19

**SpiderTape:** Thought so

_[7:48AM]_   
**[Disappointing Iida Daily]**

**IcyThot:** Sero seemed weird at breakfast

**IcyThot:** Am I making him uncomfortable?

**IcyThot:** Am I doing too much?

**DekuintheFace:** No I think you’re okay

**DekuintheFace:** He seemed more nervous than uncomfortable

**HumanKirby:** We’ve got that big assignment for English due soon so maybe he’s just been thinking about that??

**FroggySeason:** He’s got Kaminari in his friend group though, ribbit

**FroggySeason:** If he was that nervous about English, he could always ask Kaminari for help

**HumanKirby:** *sigh* just me then

**DekuintheFace:** You’re gonna have lunch with him again today right?

**DekuintheFace:** Just ask him what’s on his mind

**IcyThot:** Okay. That’s a good idea.

**LegsforDays:** Please stop texting and get to class on time everyone.

_[12:08PM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** Would you like to join me today?

**SpiderTape:** Yeah of course! I’m just confirming something with Denki. You can go ahead to the courtyard if you want. I’ll meet you there

**IcyThot:** The line in Lunch Rush is long so you’d probably get there before me. I’ll get your food too so you don’t have to wait. What would you like?

**SpiderTape:** Wow you’re nice

**SpiderTape:** You’re getting cold soba again right? Get me the same. We can enjoy it together :)

**IcyThot:** Okay, I would like that :)

_[12:10PM]_   
**[Disappointing Iida Daily]**

**IcyThot:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**IcyThot:** dfnkgsl

**HumanKirby:** omg Todo keyboard smashed

**HumanKirby:** you two are so cute pls

**DekuintheFace:** This is by far the most precious thing I’ve ever seen unfold

**DekuintheFace:** Anyone who doesn’t support SeroTodo will get Detroit smashed in the face by me and I will not hesitate

**FroggySeason** _changed the group name to_ **SeroTodo Fanclub**

**HumanKirby:** omg Tsu yesss

**FroggySeason:** Support SeroTodo or perish, ribbit

**IcyThot:** Is it possible to both love and hate you guys at the same time?

**LegsforDays:** In my experience, yes. It’s very possible.

**DekuintheFace:** <3

**Human Kirby:** <3

**FroggySeason:** <3

_[12:10PM]_   
**[Feral Gremlins]**

**SpiderTape:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**SpiderTape:** SDFNSAKJ PLS AM I DREAMING??

**PinkyQueen:** YASS HANTA GET UR MAN

**PikaPika** _changed the group name to_ **SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub**

**KingBlasty:** I seriously hate every single one of you

**PikaPika:** except Kiri<3

**KingBlasty:** SHUT THE FUCK UP SPARKY

**RockBoi:** Love you too babe

**PinkyQueen:** BLASTY’S BLUSHING LMAOOO

_[12:12PM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** Are you talking to Denki about the English assignment?

**SpiderTape:** No, I had him help me finish that a while ago. I like to get big assignments done early when possible so I have more time for training and stuff

**IcyThot:** That’s smart. Was breakfast not to your liking then?

**IcyThot:** I didn’t want to serve you the same thing every time but my sister only taught me a few recipes. I can certainly ask her to send me more though

**SpiderTape:** You kidding? Breakfast was great!

**SpiderTape:** Did I seem like I wasn’t enjoying it?

**IcyThot:** You looked anxious about something. I wanted to know what was on your mind

**IcyThot:** But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it

**SpiderTape:** Oh I know what you’re talking about now, sorry

**SpiderTape:** That’s actually what I’m talking to Denki about. I’ll tell you when we meet in the courtyard in a bit :)

**SpiderTape:** I was going to tell you about it during lunch anyway

**IcyThot:** Okay :)

**IcyThot:** The line is moving a bit faster now so I’ll be there soon

**SpiderTape:** Okay! I just finished talking to Denki so I’ll find us a spot

_[12:15PM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**PikaPika: @SpiderTape** GOOD LUCK!!<3

**SpiderTape:** Shut up, I hate you

**SpiderTape:** I’ll text you all again after he rejects me

**PinkyQueen:** He’s not gonna reject u

**PinkyQueen:** Ur a catch Hanta<3

**SpiderTape:** Yeah right

_[12:54PM]_

**SpiderTape:** HE

**SpiderTape:** SAID

**SpiderTape:** YES

**SpiderTape:** I’M

**SpiderTape:** ASDKDFJGNK

**PikaPika:** YESSSS

**PikaPika:** we told u he wouldn’t reject u<3333

**KingBlasty:** I would’ve killed him if he said no

**RockBoi:** Awww Katsuki, you care :)

**KingBlasty:** I DO NOT. SHUT UP

**KingBlasty:** AND DON’T USE MY FIRST NAME HERE

**PinkyQueen:** Careful Blasty. Ur tsundere is showing<3

**KingBlasty:** I’LL KILL YOU RACCOON EYES

**PinkyQueen:** Anywhoooooo

**PinkyQueen:** I’M SO HAPPY FOR U HANTA!!<3

**SpiderTape:** alsiedfhawejn

**SpiderTape:** Head empty. No thoughts

**SpiderTape:** Actually one thought

**SpiderTape:** Shoto Todoroki<3

**SpiderTape:** Watch me get my ass handed to me by Aizawa for not paying attention in class

**PinkyQueen:** Maybe he’ll understand if we tell him ur too busy being in love

**Rockboi:** Doubtful

**PikaPika:** just act like ur paying attention, I do it all the time

**Rockboi:** Yet somehow you have the highest English grade

**PinkyQueen:** Yeaahhh but the rest of his grades are suffering

**PikaPika:** like u have any room to talk

**PinkyQueen:** Shiiiii u rite

**KingBlasty:** Get your asses to class already idiots

**PikaPika:** don’t be mean to Hanta, he’s just a latino boi in love

**SpiderTape:** sdjgfhaesk

_[12:55PM]_   
**[SeroTodo Fanclub]**

**IcyThot:** sekjfhakes

**HumanKirby:** sounds like a gay panic alert

**LegsforDays:** What’s wrong, Todoroki?

**DekuintheFace:** Did something happen at lunch??

**IcyThot:** Sero asked me to a double date with Denki and Shinso

**HumanKirby:** OMG!!

**IcyThot:** Apparently that’s what he was thinking about this morning

**LegsforDays:** That makes sense. He must have been feeling nervous.

**LegsforDays:** Congratulations, Todoroki!

**FroggySeason:** I’m so happy for you, ribbit

**DekuintheFace:** This is great!! I’m really happy for you, Todoroki :D

**HumanKirby:** When is the date???

**IcyThot:** Tomorrow evening. Shinso already got permission from Aizawa

**IcyThot:** We’re going to a movie theatre. I’ve never been to one

**IcyThot:** Sero seemed quite shocked when I told him that

**HumanKirby:** I would be too

**HumanKirby:** I’ve never met anyone who hasn’t been to the movie theatre at least once

**IcyThot:** I was far too busy with training to have time for things like that

**IcyThot:** Are movie theatres common for dates?

**DekuintheFace:** Yeah. They’re common hangout spots in general, but lots of people use them as a date spot. Especially for a first date

**IcyThot:** I see, I will keep that in mind

**IcyThot:** What are other common date places?

**HumanKirby:** cafes or anywhere that serves food, aquariums, arcades, shopping districts, amusement parks

**FroggySeason:** You really could make anywhere a date, ribbit

**LegsforDays:** Yes, what’s important is that you are with someone you care about and the two of you are enjoying yourselves. As well as staying safe.

**IcyThot:** How can I know if Sero likes any of those places?

**DekuintheFace:** You have to either ask or slip it casually into conversation and watch his reactions and listen to what he says

**HumanKirby:** U can also try asking one of his friends!

**IcyThot:** I see

**LegsforDays:** Class is starting again everyone! Phones away!

_[5:11PM]_   
**[IcyThot to PikaPika]**

**IcyThot:** After the movie tomorrow, are we going anywhere else?

**PikaPika:** depends on if u want to be alone with Sero after or not?

**IcyThot:** If it’s okay with you, I thought about asking him to another location after the movie. Just the two of us.

**IcyThot:** After he asked me to a date, I feel a bit more confident being able to ask him back

**PikaPika:** hell yeah dude, do it. Me and toshi can leave u guys alone

**IcyThot: **Thank you****

********

********

**IcyThot:** I’ve never done this before

**IcyThot:** I’ve been told that food places are common for dates

**IcyThot:** Would that be okay?

**PikaPika:** he’d be fine w/ wherever dude. He’s not picky

**PikaPika:** but I can tell u he’s a slut for frozen yogurt

**IcyThot:** What?

**IcyThot:** I’m not looking to coax him into that sort of thing

**IcyThot:** We haven’t even been on one date yet

**IcyThot:** And not that I can really tell either of you how to live your life, but it’s concerning that you know this sort of information

**PikaPika:** OMG DUDE NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**IcyThot:** I’m confused

**PikaPika:** I’ll explain it another time, but I swear sero does not sell his body for frozen yogurt

**PikaPika:** or for any kind of food, item, or money

**PikaPika:** he doesn’t sell his body okay??

**IcyThot:** Oh good. I was very worried.

**PikaPika:** just take him to get frozen yogurt okay?

**PikaPika:** there’s a place near the theatre that he likes. I’ll send u the location

**PikaPika:** it’ll make him happy

**IcyThot:** Thank you. I appreciate it

_[6:23PM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**SpiderTape:** Would flowers be too much??

**SpiderTape:** Does he like flowers??

**SpiderTape:** Is he allergic to flowers??????

**KingBlasty:** SHUT UP AND FUCKING ASK HIM. HOW THE FUCK WOULD WE KNOW

**SpiderTape:** I can’t just ask him!!

**RockBoi:** Getting him flowers would be super manly!!

**PinkyQueen:** I would ask Midoriya if he’s allergic tho

**PinkyQueen:** just in case

**PikaPika:** out of his squad, midoriya would probably be the one to know

**KingBlasty:** Shitty nerd’s a fucking stalker so I’d bet money on it

_[6:26PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to DekuintheFace]**

**SpiderTape:** Hey sorry this is so out of the blue

**SpiderTape:** But is Todoroki allergic to flowers? If you know

**DekuintheFace:** Oh don’t apologize! I’m glad you asked

**DekuintheFace:** No he is not allergic to flowers :)

**SpiderTape:** Does he have a favorite?

**DekuintheFace:** I think he likes roses

**DekuintheFace:** We passed by a flower shop the other day and they had a ton of displays for roses out and Todoroki seemed very intrigued by them

**SpiderTape:** That’s honestly so fitting and so cute

**SpiderTape:** Thanks for the help!

_[6:29PM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**SpiderTape:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**KingBlasty:** Told ya. Fucking stalker shit nerd

**PinkyQueen:** Awww! Roses are so fitting for Todoroki!

**SpiderTape:** Mina pls help me figure out what to wear

**PinkyQueen:** On my way boo boo<3

_[7:03PM]_   
**[HumanKirby to IcyThot]**

**HumanKirby:** Do u need help figuring out what to wear tomorrow?

**IcyThot:** Are there special clothes you’re supposed to wear to a date?

**HumanKirby:** I mean not really but u wanna look nice

**IcyThot:** Oh, you’re right

**IcyThot:** Yes, I would like your help then

**HumanKirby:** On my wayyy<3

_[9:02AM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** Are you awake?

**SpiderTape:** Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago

**IcyThot:** Good morning :)

**SpiderTape:** Good morning :)

**IcyThot:** I know we’ll see each other later but would you still like to join me for breakfast?

**IcyThot:** I figured you would sleep in a bit since it’s our day off. So I haven’t eaten yet

**SpiderTape:** Oh you didn’t have to wait for me!

**IcyThot:** I wanted to

**SpiderTape:** sdijgfkl

**SpiderTape:** I’ll be downstairs soon

**IcyThot:** Okay :)

_[9:05AM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**SpiderTape: **_*SCREENSHOT SENT*_****

********

**SpiderTape:** SOMEONE PLS COME RESURRECT MY GAY ASS

**PikaPika:** no<3

**RockBoi:** No<3

**PinkyQueen:** No<3

**KingBlasty:** No

**PikaPika:** leave it to blasty to ruin the chain

**KingBlasty:** Die

**SpiderTape:** I hate you all<3

_[6:41PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to IcyThot]**

**SpiderTape:** Are you already at the theatre?

**IcyThot:** Yes. I had to stop somewhere beforehand so I figured I would just meet you there

**IcyThot:** Was that not okay? I’ve never been on a date before

**SpiderTape:** Oh it’s totally okay! I just noticed you weren’t in the dorms

**SpiderTape:** We’ll be there soon :)

**IcyThot:** Okay :)

~~~~~~

“Is that… for me?” Hanta asks, cheeks burning a bright red.

“Yes,” Shoto says with a soft smile, it’s small and faint but surely there. And in Hanta’s eyes, seeing Shoto Todoroki with a smile on his face is like finding a rare gem. It doesn’t come often, but it’s so beautiful. And the sight before him, Shoto standing in front of him with a smile and a bouquet of big, bright yellow sunflowers, feels like the rarest gem of them all. “Sunflowers represent adoration… And they remind me of you.”

Hanta’s heart skips a beat, or maybe several. This boy was really trying to kill him. “W-wow, I… Thank you.”

“And… those are for me?” Shoto asks, multicolored gaze landing on the bouquet in Hanta’s hands. It’s a bit smaller than Shoto’s bouquet since Hanta only has so much money. But the dual haired boy still looks at it with the excitement of a big-eyed kitten. Elegant white roses on the right side of the bouquet and beautiful red roses on the left side.

“Y-yes!” Hanta exclaims nervously and holds the bouquet out further.

Shoto takes the roses from him, and Hanta takes the sunflowers. He smiles warmly at the bright yellow petals, and then when he looks back up, he’s met with an even more beautiful sight. Shoto smiling at the white and red roses in his hands and blushing a deep, bright pink. Grey and blue eyes glimmering in awe.

He couldn’t help it. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. Kindness was never something Shoto was used to, even after making friends with Izuku and the others. And looking down at this bouquet that was specifically ordered to match with his own features and given to him as a gift, it made his heart drum with delight.

Shoto looks up at Hanta, smile becoming even wider. “Thank you.”

Hanta’s heart skips another beat.

Hitoshi leans down slightly to his blonde boyfriend and whispers. “Think they forgot we’re here?”

Denki snorts and whispers back. “Babe, we don’t even exist to them right now.”

_[7:32PM]_ ~~~~~~~

**PikaPika _added_ PinkyQueen, RockBoi, KingBlasty, _and 5 others to_ SeroTodo Date Updates**

**InsomniaCat:** Denki why

**InsomniaCat:** We’re in the middle of the movie

**PikaPika:** relax this theatre is pretty empty

**PikaPika:** and I couldn’t wait to tell everyone that they’re holding hands!!

**PinkyQueen:** OMG YAASSSS HANTA

**PinkyQueen:** So proud of my precious tall bean<3

**KingBlasty:** YOU PUT ME IN A GROUP CHAT WITH FUCKING DEKU

**DekuintheFace:** You don’t have to talk to me-

**KingBlasty:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**RockBoi:** Katsuki be nice pls, babe

**RockBoi:** This is for Sero and Todoroki

**HumanKirby:** Did Sero like the sunflowers??

**HumanKirby:** I suggested getting flowers to Todo while helping him pick an outfit last night

**HumanKirby:** And he said sunflowers reminded him of Sero

**PinkyQueen:** THAT’S SO CUTE WHAT

**PikaPika:** O yeah he freaking loved them

**DekuintheFace:** Did Sero get Todoroki roses like I suggested?

**PikaPika:** yeah! Red and white ones like his hair :D

**FroggySeason:** That’s precious, ribbit

**LegsforDays:** You shouldn’t be texting in a movie theatre, Kaminari.

**LegsforDays:** Even if there aren’t many people, it’s still against the rules.

**PikaPika:** suddenly im jared, 19<3

_[8:12PM]_

**PikaPika:** shoto looks like he wants to rest his head on hanta’s shoulder

**PikaPika:** he keeps leaning closer and closer to him

**HumanKirby:** omg pls I would die for them

_[8:27PM]_

**PikaPika:** he did it!!!

**PikaPika:** hanta is so red, he looks like a tomato lol

**PinkyQueen:** AWWWWWWW<3

**LegsforDays:** I must insist once again that you stop texting in the theatre. It is against the rules.

**PikaPika:** ur not my dad

**PikaPika:** or my Daddy

**InsomniaCat:** Kitten put your phone away and watch the movie.

**PikaPika:** sedhrj

**PikaPika:** fine

**KingBlasty:** Whipped

**PikaPika:** ur one to talk

**KingBlasty:** EXCUSE ME????

**RockBoi:** Babe calm down pls

**KingBlasty:** Whatever

**DekuintheFace:** Whipped

**KingBlasty:** YOU’RE DEAD DEKU

**HumanKirby:** omg Deku pls why do u do this

**FroggySeason:** it’s like you’re asking to be killed, ribbit

**DekuintheFace:** lmaooo gotta blast before Kacchan kills me

**RockBoi:** sigh, that’s my cue

**LegsforDays:** I’m already so exhausted.

_[8:36PM]_

**DekuintheFace:** I lived bitch

**RockBoi:** Mido I mean this in the nicest way

**RockBoi:** Don’t push your luck

**DekuintheFace:** Tragic

_[9:17PM]_

**PikaPika:** we got out of the movie and first thing shoto does is ask hanta to frozen yogurt

**HumanKirby:** OMG YESS

**HumanKirby:** So proud of Todo

**PikaPika:** so toshi and I are heading back to dorms now<3

**PinkyQueen:** Ur not going with them??

**PikaPika:** nah, I can take a hint. Plus shoto texted me last night and asked me to leave them alone after the movie

**DekuintheFace:** Todoroki did that????

**FroggySeason:** I’m in shock, ribbit

**HumanKirby:** Disbelief

**DekuintheFace:** Everything I know is a lie

**LegsforDays:** You all are being quite dramatic about this.

**LegsforDays:** It is only frozen yogurt.

**DekuintheFace:** Yeah but Todoroki was too nervous to ask Hanta out before and I figured he would feel more comfortable with Kaminari and Shinso around

**HumanKirby:** Todo’s coming out of his shell little by little but he’s still not great in social situations on his own

**PikaPika:** im sure it’ll be fine. Even if shoto isn’t that sociable, hanta is

**PikaPika:** he’ll take charge of the date if he feels he needs to

**LegsforDays:** Yes, Sero is one of the most sociable students in our class. He’ll balance out Todoroki’s lack of social skills.

**DekuintheFace:** That’s true

**DekuintheFace:** I guess there’s no need to worry then

_[9:32PM]_   
**[SeroTodo Fanclub]**

**IcyThot:** _*IMAGE SENT*_

**HumanKirby:** Oooooooh that looks so good!

**HumanKirby:** What is it??

**IcyThot:** Honeydew melon frozen yogurt with kiwi

**IcyThot:** I’ve never had frozen yogurt before so I let Sero choose something for me

**IcyThot:** It’s very good

**DekuintheFace:** It looks good! I’ll have to try it sometime

**IcyThot:** He got orange frozen yogurt with those boba bubble things

**IcyThot:** I think that’s what he called them

**IcyThot:** He looks really happy eating it. He’s cute

**HumanKirby:** AWWWWWW<3

**HumanKirby:** You two are so precious

~~~~~~~~

“Can I ask you something?” Hanta asks, voice low and soft as he holds Shoto’s fingers. Arms resting on the small round wood table inside the frozen yogurt place; empty cups of finished dessert pushed to the side. He traces along one of them with his thumb slowly. The skin is cold since it’s his right hand, but Hanta doesn’t mind, it actually feels quite nice; like catching a snowflake. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Shoto looks up at the dark orbs gazing at him, savoring the warmth of Hanta’s hand. His heart beating a bit uneven and anxious in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched so tenderly. “What is it?”

Hanta’s eyes follow along the outline of the wine-red scar over one sky blue eye. A pool deep and bright like a clear day in the summer. Like a small space of open blue that he can just soar through. “How did you get that scar?”

Shoto looks down at their hands. He didn’t mind telling Hanta, they’ve become close enough. And he had almost no trouble telling Izuku when they weren’t even friends yet. But he somehow found it difficult to say the words while looking directly in the eyes of someone he cares so much about. “It’s a bit of a long story, but…” he continues, tone quiet and slow. “My mother poured boiling water onto my face… and then tried to cool my eye with her ice.”

He didn’t need to look up at Hanta to know what kind of face he was making. An expression of pity is something Shoto became accustomed to, having gotten them so many times from his own sister and anyone who hears about his past. He’s no stranger to people feeling sorry for him.

But then Hanta gently places a hand on Shoto’s cheek, which makes him look up in surprise. And the face the dark-haired boy wears is one he’s never seen before. A gentle and warm smile with tender dark orbs focused on him. There’s a hint of sadness, but it’s not the same kind of sorrowful pity that he’s used to.

“Close your eyes for a minute,” Hanta whispers.

With a thumping heart, he slowly averts his gaze down and closes his eyes. For a second, there’s nothing, and Shoto feels confused and even a little silly. Then, there’s soft, very soft warm lips on his skin. First, they feather over the eyelid that hides his blue orb, then they trace along the outline of his scar in several tiny kisses.

When the dual haired boy is hit with the coolness that came with absent lips, he opens his eyes; being met with that same smile he was given before. “Take your time,” Hanta says. “You can tell me your story little by little whenever you feel ready. I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezes Shoto’s fingers in his hand gently.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

Cheeks burn hot as Shoto repeats those words in his mind. He almost swears his left side had suddenly activated, but he’s sure either Hanta or the late-night employee would start freaking out if that were the case. The corners of his lips curl into a small smile. “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

_[10:50PM]_   
**[SeroTodo Fanclub]**

**DekuintheFace: @IcyThot** Are you guys back yet??

**DekuintheFace:** Curfew is in 10 minutes

**IcyThot:** We just got back on campus. We lost track of time

**IcyThot:** Aizawa looked annoyed but he didn’t say anything

**HumanKirby:** He probably went easy on u since ur not usually one to break rules

**HumanKirby:** Plus u still made it back on time so

**LegsforDays:** Even so, you should still be more careful. You still have classes tomorrow and being out late is unacceptable for a responsible student.

**FroggySeason:** How was your date? Ribbit

**IcyThot:** I wish I could rewind the day and do it again

**DekuintheFace:** That definitely sounds like a good date to me :)

**HumanKirby:** In love Todo is my favorite Todo

**IcyThot:** I’m not used to this kind of thing so I still don’t really know what to do in this situation

**IcyThot:** But I know I like him a lot

**IcyThot:** And he makes me feel a lot of things I’ve never felt before

**IcyThot:** It’s nice

**HumanKirby:** Awwwww!<3

**HumanKirby:** Todo that’s so sweet!!

**DekuintheFace:** I’m really glad he makes you happy Todoroki :D

**IcyThot:** I just got back to my room

**IcyThot:** I know he’s just next door but I already miss him

**FroggySeason:** You’re too cute like this, Todoroki

**LegsforDays:** It’s nice that you have someone you care about so much. I hope he treats you well.

**DekuintheFace:** I don’t think that’s a concern. Sero is a nice guy

**LegsforDay:** Indeed, he works very hard and gets along with everyone quite well. I have much respect for him.

**HumanKirby:** Ur so serious Iida lol

**LegsforDays:** I have no doubt that Sero will treat Todoroki well, but if that were to ever change, I want Todoroki to understand that he is our friend and can come to us.

**DekuintheFace:** Iida’s right. If Sero is ever not nice to you, tell us okay? You know we won’t stand for it.

**IcyThot:** I know, thank you. You’re good friends

**IcyThot:** You don’t have to worry though. If today was anything to go by, I don’t think Sero could ever treat me poorly

**IcyThot:** He kissed my scar. I don’t think a bad person could do that

**HumanKirby:** That’s so sweet, I could cry

**HumanKirby:** Nvm, I am crying<3

_[11:16PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to IcyThot]**

**SpiderTape:** I had a really nice time with you :)

**IcyThot:** Me too :)

**SpiderTape:** Nice enough to do it again sometime..?

**IcyThot:** Yes

**SpiderTape:** Wow, I’m really glad

**SpiderTape:** We have a vacation coming up soon. We should do something during then<3

**IcyThot:** I would like that<3

**SpiderTape:** Is it crazy that I miss you even though you’re literally next door?

**IcyThot:** No, I miss you too

_[11:18PM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**SpiderTape:** _*SCREENSHOT SENT*_

**SpiderTape:** THIS CAN’T BE REAL LIFE

**SpiderTape:** I’M LITERALLY DREAMING

**PinkyQueen:** Ur not dreamin booboo<3

**PikaPika:** u guys are so in love

**PikaPika:** ima cri

**RockBoi:** You guys are really sweet together :D

**RockBoi:** It’s super manly!!

**KingBlasty:** Gross

**PinkyQueen:** Are u guys official yet or what??

**PinkyQueen:** Give us the deets!

**SpiderTape:** We’re not official yet. But we had a really good time :)

**PikaPika:** for real?? Shoto looked so happy when u guys came back I thought u had gotten together for good

**SpiderTape:** Oh well uh

**SpiderTape:** I kissed his scar

**SpiderTape:** And that seemed to make him really happy

**PinkyQueen:** OMG U DID WHAT??

**PikaPika:** dude that’s so freaking sweet what

**PinkyQueen:** HANTA THAT’S SO CUTE AND ROMANTIC. ARE U KIDDING ME

**SpiderTape:** slkefnaekj

**SpiderTape:** I asked him about how he got it and the story he told me, it just…

**SpiderTape:** Made me really want to do it

**RockBoi:** Bro, that’s so manly

**PikaPika:** Hanta Sero is best boi confirmed

**PinkyQueen:** We stan a KING<3

**SpiderTape:** dfnkgdk

_[11:20PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to IcyThot]**

**SpiderTape:** That makes me happy<3

**SpiderTape:** Did you just knock on the wall?

**IcyThot:** Yes

**SpiderTape:** :)

**IcyThot:** :)

**IcyThot:** You knocked back

**SpiderTape:** I’ll always knock back for you, Todoroki

**IcyThot:** Shoto

**IcyThot:** You can call me Shoto

**SpiderTape:** Shoto<3

**SpiderTape:** You can call me Hanta

**IcyThot:** Hanta<3

**SpiderTape:** :)

**IcyThot:** :)

_[9:48AM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**PikaPika: @SpiderTape** yo is shoto ok??

**SpiderTape:** Dude we’re in class

**PikaPika:** present mic isn’t paying attention

**PikaPika:** shoto got called to the teacher lounge for some phone call and came back lookin pretty pissed off

**SpiderTape:** I noticed

**SpiderTape:** I haven’t talked to him since this morning so I don’t know anything

**SpiderTape:** But he seemed fine at breakfast so it must have something to do with the phone call he got

**PikaPika:** wonder what happened

**SpiderTape:** I’ll see if he wants to talk about it at lunch

**KingBlasty:** STOP TEXTING IN CLASS

_[12:51PM]_

**PikaPika:** did u find out anything??

**SpiderTape:** Yeah

**SpiderTape:** Apparently there’s a pic of Shoto and I on our date last night that’s been going around social media with headline “Son of Endeavor is gay?”

**SpiderTape:** And Shoto’s dad is pretty enraged by it

**PikaPika:** dude are u for fucking real??

**RockBoi:** That’s not manly at all

**PinkyQueen:** What century are these ppl living in??

**PinkyQueen:** Is Todoroki okay?

**SpiderTape:** He said he was just pissed off because of his dad lecturing him and trying to tell him who can and can’t date

**SpiderTape:** But he’s calmed down now

**SpiderTape:** Aizawa gave us permission to skip next class so we’re in the training room. He blew off some steam and now we’re just sitting and relaxing with some drinks from the vending machine

**PikaPika:** glad he’s okay

**PikaPika:** had no clue his dad was such a jackass

**SpiderTape:** You don’t even know the half of it

**PinkyQueen:** How about u? Are u okay Hanta?

**SpiderTape:** I’m fine. Shoto is more important

**PinkyQueen:** U were in the pic too tho…

**SpiderTape:** I texted my mother as soon as I heard about the post. My family has already seen it. They said they just want me to be happy

**SpiderTape:** And I told them Shoto makes me happy

**SpiderTape:** So they’re happy for me

**RockBoi:** I’m glad at least your family is supportive

**PinkyQueen:** If ur really okay, then just comfort Todoroki

**PinkyQueen:** It’ll be gud for u both

**PinkyQueen:** We’ll talk to u later<3

**SpiderTape:** Yeah<3

_[5:28PM]_   
**[SpiderTape to IcyThot]**

**SpiderTape:** Are you feeling better?

**IcyThot:** Yes :)

**IcyThot:** Thank you for sitting and talking with me earlier

**SpiderTape:** Of course

**SpiderTape:** I’m always happy to be with you Shoto

**IcyThot:** I’m happy to be with you too Hanta

**IcyThot:** In case you were concerned about it, I really don’t care about anything my old man says or what he wants for me

**IcyThot:** So I want to keep seeing you

**IcyThot:** As long as you want to keep seeing me

**SpiderTape:** Of course I want to keep seeing you

**SpiderTape:** Your father doesn’t scare me

**SpiderTape:** I care about you

**IcyThot:** That makes me happy

**IcyThot:** Really happy

**SpiderTape:** <3

**IcyThot:** <3

**SpiderTape:** Has he tried to contact you at all since the call?

**IcyThot:** Yes but I always ignore him anyway

**SpiderTape:** I like how you’re so funny without even trying lol

**IcyThot:** Oh

**IcyThot:** Am I?

**SpiderTape:** Yes lol

**IcyThot:** Does it make you laugh?

**SpiderTape:** All the time :)

**IcyThot:** Then I’m glad :)

**SpiderTape:** drfgnjrl

**SpiderTape:** For someone who has never dated or anything before

**SpiderTape:** You really know how to make me blush, mi cielito

**IcyThot:** mi cielito?

**SpiderTape:** It’s Spanish. It means “my little sky”

**IcyThot:** I didn’t know you spoke Spanish

**SpiderTape:** Half my family does :)

**SpiderTape:** It’s in our blood

**IcyThot:** Interesting

**IcyThot:** I like it

**IcyThot:** So you were calling me your little sky?

**SpiderTape:** Yes

**SpiderTape:** I hope that’s okay?

**IcyThot:** Oh it is

**IcyThot:** I was just curious why

**SpiderTape:** Your one blue eye

**SpiderTape:** It looks like a little bit of sky

**SpiderTape:** It’s pretty

**IcyThot:** You think I’m pretty?

**SpiderTape:** You’re beautiful, Shoto

**IcyThot:** sdrkjslerk

**SpiderTape:** Did you just keyboard smash?

**IcyThot:** Yes

**IcyThot:** It’s honestly not the first time I’ve done it because of you

**SpiderTape:** That’s cute

**IcyThot:** You’re cute

**SpiderTape:** sedflknael

**IcyThot:** :) <3

**SpiderTape:** Join me for dinner?

**SpiderTape:** I’m recreating one of my grandmother’s old recipes

**IcyThot:** Okay :)

_[10:03PM]_   
**[IcyThot to PikaPika]**

**IcyThot:** I want to be his boyfriend

**IcyThot:** :(

**PikaPika:** ok then do it??

**IcyThot:** Is it too soon?

**IcyThot:** I don’t know how to ask

**IcyThot:** I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend

**PikaPika:** hmm I see

**PikaPika:** send him a nude

**IcyThot:** How would that work?

**PikaPika:** think about it

**PikaPika:** if u send him a sexy pic then he’ll run to ur room

**PikaPika:** I mean it’s right next door so he wont have to go far

**PikaPika:** and he’ll prob want to kiss u and stuff ;)

**PikaPika:** then u can bring it up

**IcyThot:** Is it too soon for that?

**IcyThot:** Won’t I have to follow through with… more?

**PikaPika:** hanta is a good guy, he won’t make u do anything u don’t want

**PikaPika:** u don’t have to go full frontal, just show a little skin

**PikaPika:** unless ur not ready to kiss him?

**IcyThot:** Trust me, I want to

**PikaPika:** then go for it dude :D

**PikaPika:** I send nudes to toshi all the time, u just gotta do it

_[10:08PM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** _*IMAGE SENT*_

**SpiderTape:** FLGKNSLEDK

_[10:09PM]_   
**[SpiderTapeXIcyThot Fanclub]**

**SpiderTape:** SHOTO TODOROKI JUST SENT ME A FUCKING NUDE

**PinkyQueen:** SAY WHAT????????

**PinkyQueen:** WAS IT FULL FRONTAL????

**SpiderTape:** HE WAS LEGIT ONLY WEARING HIS BOXERS

**PikaPika:** DAMN SHOTO

**PikaPika:** POP OFF

**KingBlasty:** You’re all fucking disgusting

**RockBoi:** Says the one who literally sent me one yesterday

**PinkyQueen:** OH?? TEA??

**KingBlasty:** SHUT IT FUCKING SHITTY HAIR

_[10:11PM]_   
**[IcyThot to SpiderTape]**

**IcyThot:** Was that too much?

**SpiderTape:** No no, it’s not like that

**SpiderTape:** I was just

**SpiderTape:** Really caught off guard

**SpiderTape:** But um wow

**SpiderTape:** You’re so

**SpiderTape:** Gorgeous

**IcyThot:** Oh

**IcyThot:** I’m glad you think so

**SpiderTape:** Do you uh

**SpiderTape:** Want one back?

**IcyThot:** Actually

**IcyThot:** I hoped you would show me in person

**IcyThot:** That was a loud thud, are you okay?

**IcyThot:** Hanta?

~~~~~~~~~~

A quiet knock at the door catches Shoto’s attention. His cheeks flush, knowing that on the other side of it is the boy who has him head over heels. It’s not the first time Hanta has visited his room, not even close. He has lost count of the times he has gotten visits from the classmate next door to borrow manga. But this time is different and he’s suddenly very aware of that fact. Every fiber of his being burning hot as he gets closer to the door.

With a deep breath, he opens the door and meets the dark gaze he was expecting. Hanta’s face is just as bright red and his lip a little wobbly with nervousness. Shoto grabs his hand and pulls him inside, closing the door behind them. They stood in the middle of the room, a bit awkwardly and very quiet. Nothing but the sounds of pounding hearts to fill the air.

The dual haired boy reaches out his hand and grips the dark-haired boy’s shirt in his fingers. “Could you… do it again?” he asks. “The thing you did at the frozen yogurt place.”

Hanta smiles warmly and cups Shoto’s face in both hands. He waits for multicolored eyes to close, and then feathers his lips over the dark red eyelid. “Mi cielito,” he whispers in an accented voice that has never been heard before. It sends a tingle of electricity through Shoto’s whole body and his heart jumps a bit. Hanta places lots of small, gentle kisses all over the boy’s scar, following the outline and then getting the bit under his bangs.

Then lips trail down, brushing against his cheeks, then stopping at the corner of his mouth. Shoto’s eyes flutter back open and his gaze glimmers at Hanta. The dark-haired boy looks back at him, eyes shining with a bit of curiosity, like he’s asking permission to keep going.

And Shoto answers by tilting his head, just a bit, and pressing their lips together. Hanta feels both a warm hand and a cold hand slip under his shirt and tenderly feel his skin, exploring the sides of his torso. He leans into the kiss, deepening it.

Slowly, the taller boy’s shirt finds its way onto the floor. Lips part and open slightly, tongues dance with each other. It’s messy since neither of them really have any experience, but they don’t mind. The more they kiss, the rougher and hotter it gets. Hanta’s pants drop to the floor as well.

He wraps his arms around Shoto’s waist and lifts him up, never breaking away from their heated makeout. The dual haired boy, almost instinctively, wraps his legs around Hanta and then throws his arms around his neck. The taller boy carefully navigates his way over to the futon and sinks the both of them down into it.

“H-Hanta…” Shoto whispers once they part to catch their breaths.

“Shoto…” he whispers back and feathers tiny kisses all over the other boy’s neck.

A soft moan escapes him, a noise Shoto had never made before, so Hanta couldn’t help but get even more riled up. He runs his wet tongue over the warm skin and then gently bites and sucks on it. Another sound escapes the dual haired boy, almost like a sharp gasp that dissolved into a moan. The dark-haired boy pulls away and admires the little dark spot he made.

Shoto looks so enchanting like this. Practically unraveling into a complete mess under Hanta from just a bit of kissing. It’s an ethereal sight that he’ll burn into his memory forever.

“Hanta…” the shorter boy calls out to him again. “I want to be yours.”

The taller boy smirks and takes the chin of the boy under him into his fingers, running a thumb along his bottom lip. “Oh, mi cielito,” he whispers, “you were mine from the beginning.”

Shoto’s heart races in this chest, thumping loud and hard. This side of Hanta he’s seeing is an entirely new person. A side of him that’s so confident and sensual. But still with the same gentle and warm tenderness of the Hanta he already knows. And it makes his body shiver with excitement.

Their lips meet again, in one long and deep kiss. Shoto pulls the boy above him closer and speaks against mouth. “Then you’re mine too, okay? Only mine.”

“Only yours,” Hanta nods, giving another soft kiss. “Do you want to keep going? Or stop here?”

Shoto attempts to hide his blushing face in the taller boy’s neck and kisses his collarbone. “I… want to keep going.”

“Me too,” Hanta says with a smile. He reaches under them and grabs the blanket of the futon. Curling Shoto into his chest, he pulls the blanket over them and they melt into each other. The rest of the night filled with quiet moans and whispers of “Te amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a while. You may have seen in my 'Maybe When' fic that I posted a second update where I talked about where I've been and what's going on. And I'm gonna update you all on that in a minute.
> 
> But before I do, for any of you who didn't see that update, I'll give you the short and quick version:  
> I've been suffering from really really REALLY bad insomnia  
> Like straight up had not slept in days
> 
> Most I would get was like 3-4 hours
> 
> So my health was not doing too good
> 
> And the update on that is that I'm getting better. I'm not quite at 100% yet but im getting there and I managed to write this one shot for you guys so you would at least have something from me :)
> 
> I'm finally getting some decent sleep though so my health is improving. So hopefully I will be back to doing what I do very soon  
> And thank you all for being patient and supporting me even during all this. I really appreciate it<3


End file.
